Switching power devices such as switching amplifiers (e.g. class D amplifiers) and switching power converters (e.g., buck or boost converters) are examples of electronic devices that switch their output node between essentially the positive power supply level and ground to deliver high power efficiency. The rate at which the output node of the switching power device moves between the power supply level and ground can result in undesirable artifacts in the form of electromagnetic interference (EMI). Slower switching is known to reduce EMI but reduce power efficiency.